I'll be waiting
by olitzap
Summary: Fitz and Olivia meet in a flight that will forever change their lives, but only if they keep their promises. Loosely based on the movie "An Affair to Remember". Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'll be waiting**_

 **A/N: This is my first time writing a FF story so take that into consideration! I hope you enjoy!**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

* * *

It was in every gossip mag and social media the clamorous news of the impending marriage of the 30 year old bachelor Fitzgerald Grant and the heir of America's largest Oil companie Mellie Thornton.

Fitz Grant is the son of former Governor of California and 2-times U.S. Senator Fitzgerald "Big Gerry" Grant II,but despite his father's wishes, his reputation consists of partying hard and being a serial dater.

Fitz was first linked to southern belle Mellie Thornton 6 months ago when seen together at a charity function trown by his father. Although the novelty of the couple,acusations of infidelity and public fights are often aired making the break of matrimonial news nothing short of a surprise.

Fitz had barely made it to the airport when he was drowned with the paparazzi and the usual fangirling. Not only was he drop dead gorgeous but he had money and a rep sheet of dozens Top models,actresses and socialites to account for his fame. He was on his way to England to spend a week with friends and have his bachelor party.

Already inside the plane, Fitz got an international call and seeking privacy decided to take it to the restroom..

"Yeah?" Sounding every bit annoyed

"Bonjour darling,where are you?!"

"Gabriella? "

"Who else would it be mon amour?!" The british model tried with her best french accent

Already fed up with her voice and persistence he growled "Why are you calling?"

"I just.. What is this I hear about you getting engaged? When were you going to tell me?!"

"Gabby my relationship with Mellie is no news to you…You knew my situation before France,what do you want from me?!"

"Forget it,I must of lost my mind thinking we were something.." She sounds crushed but that still doesn't change his disinterested demeanor.

"I don't know what to say,just.. take care and I'll see you when I get back to the States" He doesn't wait for a response and promptly hangs up.

He left the bathroom with aloofness,his mind elsewhere .When he came back to it he took notice that he forgot his Iphone

Before getting a chance to enter the cabin he just left he sees the most stunning woman walking out of it. And ,for his luck,she happens to be carrying his property

He approaches her with a knowing smirk "I think you have my phone"

"I might as well confess : I'm a kleptomaniac" She jokes

"I dont believe it" At this point he's not focused on his phone ,his flight nor any coherent thought except her big brown doe eyes and her plump kisseable lips

"I was returning it to the owner, I found it in the- Aaah! "

Fitz tries to take the cell from her but she playfully slaps his hands away.

"Now, just a moment,how do I know it's yours?"

"Uh,well.. there's a picture of a boat as the screensaver"

Liv takes a look at 's a photo of a big yatch on the bluest sea but what surprises her is the back of a topless girl standing on the bow.

"Ah..uhnn.." She tries to hide an unconfortable smile " Is there something else in the pic?"

"Well,there's the ocean and the sun,and Gabby...I mean, a girl sunbathing" He's clearly not embarassed even though he just admited knowing the woman

"I guess that's yours all right.. Wait,is this Gabriella Wilde?"

" I thought she was spending the summer in Cannes with Mellie Thornton.. Oooh don't tell me you're the infamous Fitz Grant! I've read about you somewhere" Her tone is cold,she's clearly not amused with what she just discovered.

Noding and now a little self concious he tries to lighten the mood "Tell me, did you write the song "I'll never smille again"?"

Finally smirking Liv retorts "No,but I'm thinking of writting one called "Moon over La Gabriella", do you think Robin Thicke would perform it ?" She's full of sarcasm. Before he's able to blink she puts the phone in his suit jacket and starts walking away.

"Please wait! Im in trouble,serious trouble!" He says in a hurry,trying to catch up to her

"Well I could've told you, playing around yatchs and models,you sure could use some PR"

"I must talk with someone"

"Oh I'm afraid I'm not very good at that sort of thing "

"But you have such a honest and calm face" He tries

"I have?!" A look of disbelief crosses her features

"I can trust you, can't I?"

"Yes I suppose so"

"Good,come with me"

Visibly unimpressed with his attempt Liv says "Oh but the flight attendant has a honest face too,why cant you talk to her instead?"

"Look,I'm not trying anything here,I just.. Can we have a minute alone,maybe in my seat.I'm sitting by myself"

"Ok,we can talk for a bit,but in my seat"

With no objection he follows her, a little too excited for her taste

Already sitting next to her chair he gets on with conversation

"I'm sorry,I never got to ask,what is your name?"

"Olivia Pope,and I'm travelling 's that what was troubling you?"

"No,but this couldn't be nicer,you saved my life! I was bored to death! I haven't seem one attractive woman since I boarded,isn't that terrible? I was alarmed. I said to myself 'don't beautiful woman travel anymore?' and then I saw you and I was saved I hoped" He ends with the sexiest smile

Liv's got to admit,he may be a playboy but he's really charming, especially with those baby blues and that crooked smile

"Tell me, have you been getting results with a line like that?or would I be surprised?"

They start bickering about cheesy lines,when she retorts "Does your fiancé know the lady of the yatch?"

"Gabriella? She's her best friend"

"Chummy little group" She can't help but think how glad she is to not be involved in that absurd life style.

After some time of silence and contemplation of the sky,Fitz can't resist the chance to make her talk and breaks the ice

"You know,this flight is going much too fast...We gotta take advantage of every moment. Don't you think life should be savoured like fine wine?"

"I like red wine"

"Yes,that's the kind I mean.. Now,is there any reason why this flight shouldn't be... satisfying?" He shoots it with a flirtatious wink

"Uhn Hmm"

"Why?"

Liv takes her phone out of her purse and shows her screensaver .It's a picture of Liv wrapped in some man's arms)

"Oh dear,he wouldn't like it,would he?"

"Nope"

"Your husband? Because let me tell you,I'm not a jealous guy"

"No,Edison is my fiancee and I do believe you on that" She can't believe the nerve this man has

"Why isn't he travelling with you? He should be more careful,the world is full of predators,if you were mine I definitively wouldn't leave your side"

"Well,I'm perfectly fine taking care of myself,I've been doing it for a long time,don't you worry about that. And to answer your question,Edison is a very busy and hard working senator"

"But that doesn't answer my question on the least! That's no excuse for not being with you,he's lacking big time!"

"You must not know how the Senate of our great country works then,but that's not surprising" She can't help to jab at him,but all of a sudden she's thinking of the many many times she had to do things by herself because Edison was "needed" in the Capitol.

"Miss Pope how I wish you weren't mistaken,my father was a two-time senator and mom and I had to suffer through it" He speaks bitterly thinking of all the holidays and birthdays spent just the two of them

Not a second later the voice of the flight attendant was heard and the no smoke/buckle up sign was activated interrupting them mid conversation

* * *

 **A/N 2: Well that was the first instalment! I don't have a second chapter written yet but I have an idea about how this story is going to progress. Please let me know what you think,even if you didn't like it! Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 _ **AP**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 **A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait guys! Uni just came back from a 3 month strike and repositions are kicking my ass! Without further ado...**

The aircraft intercom transmitted the message that the airplane was flying over a unstable draught and some bluster was to be expected.

After the heavy turbulence ended the pair found themselves with intertwined hands over the arm rest.

Fitz internally high-fives himself,he was really looking forward to make contact with her perfect skin. He was struck with his sudden feelings: at the same time curious to know what could happen between them and scared of the strong pull he felt towards her

The feel of electricity that ran through their bodies had Olivia blushing. Her instant reaction was to remove her hands and apologize

"I'm sorry,I don't know what came over me.. I thought my flying phobia was long dealt with"

Fitz couldn't contain his laughter. He wasn't sure if his reaction was a product of her new found shyness or how her eyes bulged out from the innocent act.

At his splurge, Liv became angry,thinking of it nothing short of insensitive 'what a jerk,I should've known better,if you're gonna laught at my insecurities you can do it back at your seat'. Already fed up with all his innuendos and impossible humor swings

"You should go back to you seat"

At the prospect of losing her company he instantly sobered up

"I didn't mean anything by it! Just,your face when you saw us touching was priceless. I didn't think your fear was amusing,I'm sorry!"

At that moment he realized that if he wanted to stay in her presence and wishfully in her good graces he should cut the asshole behaviour and just stop antagonizing her,even if it wasn't his exact intentions in the first place. 'Just be yourself. The real you'

He was giving her his best puppy eyes and damn, she couldn't be mad at him any longer

"Let's just not talk for awhile. I'm too hungry to talk anyways"

"Okay, but only if you promise to let me stay with you until dinner. I hate eating alone."

"I promise, but if you steal my dessert or pick at my food you're going back"

He had to smirk at her playful remark. 'She's not pissed anymore,thank goodness.

 _ **x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x**_

After spending the next hour doing their own thing (him listening to some _R &B_ music,her reading though her company contracts) they were now enjoying their respective plane dinners.

Olivia as usual ordered wine to go with her spinach and ricotta cannelloni, not even caring that she promised herself not to drink in Fitz's presence. She trusted him a little bit more now,enough to not think so ill of him. Truthfully, she was scared of doing something crazy like being too open and reveal the effects he has had on her.

Fitz was enjoying his chicken casserole with baked potatoes and veggies with a tumbler of scotch. He was being careful too, he was already screwing things up sober 'No need to add more fuel to that fire' he thought to himself.

Between bites and some small talk, Liv asked for water to take a couple of sleeping/nausea pills. Despite her recent calmness, she was not going to take any chances of having a panic attack or any unease related to her childhood fear.

"Are those **Candy**?"

"I'm in a no sugar diet. So no,sorry"

"I wasn't talking about sweets" He was smirking now

"Ha ha,very funny! I don't do drugs either!" She could see his _I-knew-you're-a-good-girl_ expression

"And even if I did, who brings something so illicit in a international trip? They must be idiots to risk getting arrested for a quick buzz"

"Or they just want to have a good time and live a little. Have you ever gave it a try?"

She could tell he was speaking from personal experience but it didn't deter her from scoffing at his immature and reckless behaviour

"I do more **adult** things for entertainment"

" _ **Ouch**_!" He feigned offence by putting his right hand above his heart "Don't knock it till you try it!"

She could do nothing but shrug, she wouldn't be caught doing drugs if she were dead.

"By the way,you're right! I think we should do more adult things for fun, especially in a long boring plane ride" He couldn't help the big flirtatiuos smile on his face

" I have no idea what you mean" Yet she was anything but confused

"There are only 2 things to do in an airplane, for entertainment that is. The first you just coward up to,the other… well,let's just say you would be praying to _Heaven_ but you'd be very much glad you're alive"

Liv quickly caught up to his sexual proposition and choked on her water 'Where the fuck is this man's good sense at?'

"You have absolutely no shame! I already told I'm engaged, quit with all these silly lines and crazy ideas. I'm not the least bit interested in you!" She spat, with a little more anger than she meant

"Now now,no need to lie and make a fool out of yourself! We both know you'd probably be jumping my bones if it wasn't for your stupid engagement!" He was pissed at her and didn't care if he sounded every bit the ass she thought he was. She wasn't going to offend and lie to him in the same breath.

"You're such a prick! Get over yourself,not every woman in the planet wants you! Do you think your blue eyes and wavy hair fool me? You're just a playboy _**thing**_ with nothing but sex and air in your head! If it wasn't for _**daddy**_ you'd probably be broke "

That escalated way faster than they predicted. They were both left speechless by the other.

"I should get back to my seat " Fitz was really baffled, he instantly got up and left, without giving her a chance to say anything

' _ **Fuck**_! Why must he be so damn presumptuous!' And despite of her exasperation, she felt bad for snapping so hard at him. 'I don't know what got into me! _**Uhhh**_..' She never hoped to be on solid ground so desperately in her life, her conscience was going to make the rest of her flight a living hell.

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N 2: Hope you liked the update despite being so short! I'll try to update sooner! And I'm sorry for any misspellings, English is not my mother tongue (I know it's no excuse, I'll try to do better!) Thank you for all the response, I was really overwhelmed by all the awesome attention! If you have any suggestions or criticism please share!**

 _ **AP**_


End file.
